1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a counter support.
More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved counter support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The U.S. patent to Schmidt teaches a strip of sheet metal which can accommodate cabinets but does not have the capacity to accommodate counter tops. The improved counter support of the present invention has the flexibility to accommodate all types of usage. Unlike the metal cabinet hanger taught by Schmidt, the present invention has an adjustment feature which firmly adjusts the levelness while compensating for flaws in the levelness of the walls and of the ground.
The U.S. patent to Kulikowski et al. teaches a support rail which is unrelated to the present invention. The present invention is designed for supporting counters, drawers, file cabinets, cabinets, and the like. The support rail of Kulikowski et al. does not have the strength and holding power of the present invention.
The U.S. patent to Kelley teaches a hanger similar to the metal cabinet hanger and does not have the strength nor the design to hold counter tops, etc., whereas the present invention accommodates both counter tops, cabinets, and more.
The U.S. patent to Rigstad teaches a utility shelf for laundry tubs that is good for its purpose but, the hardware can only be used for a shelf, as it was designed for, it cannot function as a support for counter tops, etc.
The purpose in which the U.S. patents to Schroder and Chervenak were designed and the designs themselves are very different in comparison with the present invention. The one major difference that sets the present invention apart from the rest is that the present invention is designed to support a counter top while facilitating many types of components underneath. The present invention has the strength, adjustability, and flexibility that has not been seen in other available hardware.
Numerous innovations for counter supports have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.